Dandelions in the Meadow
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are just settling into routine after the war when unexpected people show up, Unlikely couples get together and a few surprises inbetween. Katniss/Peeta with a little bit of Hayffie, Gale/Johanna rated T-M


Authors note: This story contains spoilers of Mockingjay do not read if you haven't read the last book, also this does not in ANY way follow the epilogue. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own The Hunger Games series ~ If I did Finnick, Prim and Cinna would not be dead… I also do not own any of the characters, any characters I own will be noted at the end of the story.

I stared at the roof as the rain fell heavily upon it. That and the noise of the shower were loud but slightly calming as I lay in my bed- The bed Peeta and I share, in the room I shared with Prim just two years before. It has been a year and a half since the bombing of district twelve and a year since Prim died. I haven't seen my mother in that year- and Gale? I don't know but honestly right now, I couldn't care less. He sends letters every now and again. But more often than not, I don't answer them. How could I? Knowing what I know.

Snow is dead and the Hunger Games gone, but just because they were gone doesn't mean the nightmares are. Peeta is a godsend on the nights I wake up screaming in terror or crying in pain. Pain of the ones we lost. He just holds me there, close to his chest and stroking my hair until I fall asleep again and the nightmares go away. At least for one more night anyways. But even he can't fight off the flashbacks of the capitol. I can't do anything about them. He just holds on to a chair or something until they are over. In that way, he is stronger than me.

I heard the shower shut off and the door to the bathroom opened. Peeta walked over to me with a towel around his waist and kissed my forehead.

"Morning beautiful" He says and I feel my cheeks go red.

"Morning" I say giving him a smile.

"Time to get up" I groan and look at the clock; 8:00. It was early for a weekend but we had a lot of work to do. Trying to rebuild district twelve and all. Most of the people from twelve (that survived) moved back into newly built homes, but there were still homes and businesses to be built including Peeta's bakery. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My hair was a mess so I brushed it and put it into its usual braid.

"Babe, breakfast is ready" I hear Peeta shout up the stairs. I look around the bathroom before I turn off the light and walk out.

"Peeta, I think we should renovate. The house looks too much like the capitol and there are too many bad memories." I told him shuddering and I sit down to breakfast. I grab a few pieces of bacon, some eggs, two of Peeta's famous cheese buns and started eating.

"Love, I think that's a great idea," he says smiling.

We were far from dying of starvation since the games but I still go hunting to relax. Most of the time, I give whatever game I catch to the people in town. I only keep it for Peeta and myself if it is a holiday or a good catch. Like now we are eating a wild pig that I caught the other day.

"So what are you doing today?" I ask Peeta as we start doing the dishes.  
"Well" He pauses and runs a hand through his blonde hair. "I'm picking up you mother from the train station later."  
My mouth dropped open, "Wait… My mother is coming?" He nodded.

"Umm since when?" I asked, my stomach twisting into a knot. How could I face her when the last time I saw her was before Prim died. What would we talk about?  
"She called a few weeks ago" He said

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I slap him "Do you know how hard it's going to-" He put one hand on my mouth and lift my chin with the other so I was looking in his blue eyes.

"She told me not to tell you, she wants it to be a surprise" He whispered as his gaze fell to the floor. "I'm sorry Katniss" I took a step towards him, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"I know you are, Baby" He smiled, probably happy that I wasn't mad. "So what are you going to do until then?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I am going to see Annie and the baby, do you want to come?" At the word, baby his eyes lit up and he nodded his head excitedly. I smiled at this and we walked to the house down the street.


End file.
